escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El nacimiento de la tragedia en el espíritu de la música
El nacimiento de la tragedia en el espíritu de la música (título original en alemán: Die Geburt der Tragödie aus dem Geiste der Musik) es un libro escrito entre 1871 y 1872 por el filósofo alemán Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. El libro es reeditado en 1886 bajo el título El nacimiento de la tragedia o Helenismo y Pesimismo (Die Geburt der Tragödie, Oder: Griechentum und Pessimismus). Es la primera obra del filósofo alemán. En este libro, controvertido en su tiempo, no sólo expone de forma sistemática el contenido de su estudio de los griegos, sino que también empieza a moldear su filosofía, que ya estaba influenciada por los pensamientos de Schopenhauer y por la música de Richard Wagner. Este texto que es un híbrido entre filosofía y filología, razón por la cual el propio Nietzsche lo calificó de "centauro"Nietzsche siente desde 1870 que está engendrando un "centauro". Carta a Rohde de enero 1870., trata del nacimiento de la tragedia ática, de los motivos estéticos que la inspiraron y de las causas de su desaparición. En sentido nietzscheano, el objetivo de este libro es explicar la interpretación de tragedia en la antigua Grecia, que difiere del concepto contemporáneo de la misma. Estructura de la obra La obra desarrolla la tesis según la cual dos grandes fuerzas opuestas gobiernan el arte: la fuerza dionisíaca y la fuerza apolínea. Estas dos fuerzas otrora unidas en la tragedia griega, fueron separadas por el triunfo de la racionalidad con Eurípides y Sócrates. Nietzsche tenía la esperanza de reencontrar esa antigua unión en la música de Richard Wagner a quien por cierto dedicó esta obra. "Mucho es lo que habremos ganado para la ciencia estética cuando hayamos llegado no sólo a la intelección lógica, sino a la seguridad inmediata de la intuición de que el desarrollo del arte está ligado a la duplicidad de lo apolíneo y de lo dionisíaco: de modo similar en el que la dualidad de los sexos engendra vida, y en el que entre estos la lucha es constante y la reconciliación se efectúa sólo periódicamente." F. NietzscheEl Nacimiento de la Tragedia; capítulo 1 Génesis y composición El nacimiento de la tragedia formaba parte de un proyecto mucho más vasto, iniciado alrededor de marzo de 1870, resultado de una investigación sobre la civilización griega; investigación que, después de Frederic Schlegel, fue considerada como un Todo.Charles Andler, Nietzsche, sa vie et sa pensée, II, p. 221. No obstante, los materiales utilizados datan de aún mas atrás, ya que las reflexiones de Nietzsche sobre el teatro y la música se encuentran también en los fragmentos póstumos de 1869. Durante la elaboración de la obra, surgen otros textos como El Estado Griego, Sócrates y la Tragedia (correspondiendo a los capítulos 8 a 15) y La visión dionisíaca del mundo. También surgen El drama musical griego y de nuevo Sócrates y la tragedia que serán conferencias el 18 de enero y el 1 de febrero de 1870 en Basilea. La obra resulta de una primera redacción en febrero de 1871 y de una segunda en marzo del mismo año. Los últimos capítulos son añadidos entre noviembre y diciembre del mismo año. El texto final se compone de una dedicatoria a Richard Wagner y de 25 capítulos. El libro se publica en diciembre de 1871 (aunque la cubierta lleve el año 1872) en Leipzig con el editor E. W. Fritzsch. Una segunda edición se prepara en 1874 y se publica en 1878 con otro editor, Ernst Schmeitzner. En la edición de 1886 se agrega el Ensayo de autocrítica, ensayo en el cual Nietzsche destaca el carácter prematuro y frenético de su primer libro, así pues el subtítulo en esta edición es cambiado por Helenismo y Pesimismo. El libro se divide en: * Ensayo de autocrítica * Prólogo a Richard Wagner. * Escritos preparatorios de El nacimiento de la tragedia, que son: ** «El drama musical griego» ** «Sócrates y la tragedia» ** «La visión dionisiaca del mundo». Autocrítica La autocrítica formula la pertinencia de este escrito; en este ensayo Nietzsche trata de subrayar el carácter prematuro y desatinado de su primera obra, en esta edición el subtítulo del libro se transforma en "Helenismo y Pesimismo". Sea cual fuese la belleza o rigor de esta filosofía estaba el que por medio de autores como Schopenhauer había él tenido acercamiento a la filosofía de la India y en específico, el pesimismo estaba alimentado un poco con la crítica a la situación alemana de la época. Tanto la tragedia griega como la tragedia del momento alemán eran totalmente distintas. No sólo no compartían la raíz que era la propia palabra «tragedia» en el rigor antiguo, sino que en el siglo XIX, según el propio Nietzsche, la tragedia era vista como algo triste y que debía evitarse, ya que causaba crisis en aquellos en los que caía. En contraste, la tragedia griega no estaba solo en lo apolíneo, si no también en lo dionisíaco, en una especie de éxtasis de los sentidos y en el nacimiento del teatro como forma de expresión de aquellos sentidos. De lo anterior se desprende que la música como arte cultivado en la cultura griega fue llevada a sus extremos y servía tanto para los «buenos», como para los «malos». "Dicho una vez más, hoy es para mí un libro imposible - lo encuentro mal escrito, torpe, penoso, frenético de imágenes y confuso a causa de ellas, sentimental, acá y allá azucarado hasta lo femenino, desigual en el tempo ritmo, sin voluntad de limpieza lógica, muy convencido, y por ello, eximiéndose de dar demostraciones, desconfiando incluso de la pertinencia de dar demostraciones, como un libro para iniciados, como una «música» para aquellos que han sido bautizados en la música, que desde el comienzo de las cosas están ligados por experiencias artísticas comunes y raras... un libro altanero y entusiasta, que de antemano se cierra al profanum vulgus profano de los «cultos» más aún que al «pueblo», pero que, como su influjo demostró y demuestra, tiene que ser también bastante experto en buscar sus compañeros de entusiasmo y en atraerlos hacia nuevos senderos ocultos y hacia nuevas pistas de baile." F. Nietzsche"El nacimiento de la Tragedia o Helenismo y Pesimimo" en "Ensayo de autocrítica". Prólogo a Wagner Es necesario recalcar que, pese a que ciertas traducciones titulan la obra "El origen de la tragedia", la traducción correcta es "El nacimiento de la tragedia" y no el origen ya que Nietzsche, al contrario de lo que se esperaba de él en los círculos filológicos de la época, no pretende escribir un ensayo mostrando las fechas y datos concretos que dieron lugar a las primeras formas de tragedia en Grecia sino explicar en qué circunstancias se dio su nacimiento mediante conceptos filosóficos y un lenguaje más poético y metafórico de lo normal para un ensayo. El prólogo a Wagner tiene mucho que ver entonces con el desarrollo de la música como arte y sobre todo como forma de expresión de la cultura griega. Véase como compartía y como a su vez el arte musical superaba a la palabras. Literalmente Nietzsche pone al humano muy por debajo de la racionalidad que el mismo quisiera ponerle a las cosas. Y es por ello que al querer traer a la épocas actuales el sentido de la tragedia y como sobrevivía frente a fuertes enfrentamientos intelectuales como de forma entre la misma polis griega. La tragedia según Nietzsche no es lo maldito si no lo necesario como la forma de catarsis de los habitantes griegos, y esto en dos momentos, tanto el religioso en primer momento a los dioses (Apolo y Dioniso), los cuales con sus respectivas actividades, el uno con la orgía y el vino, el otro con el trabajo y el cultivo de las artes, confirieron una particularidad a los griegos, quienes orgullosamente vestían de ser el ejemplo de rectitud mientras entraban en profundas contradicciones con aquellos que mal interpretaron sus propias prácticas. Parece ser que dentro de estos dos estados de los griegos se encontraban casi en sentido circular a donde volvían a retornar de un dios al otro, de ahí que el eterno retorno exista y sea el hombre y el poder una de esas dicotomías principales. Por ejemplo dentro de los principales trágicos griegos hay diferencias, sea Esquilo con sus personajes profundamente trágicos y de miedo a los dioses y Sófocles que daba mayor peso a las acciones humanas y a lo cotidiano. Incluso se afirma que el propio Nietzsche basándose en las ideas de Sófocles de un estado eterno, eternizo el término para convertirlo en un retorno. El nacimiento de la tragedia no es un título aleatorio, es un título que ya de por si daba un panorama al lector sobre los posibles cambios que podía tener el siglo XIX y siguientes, el desencantamiento del mundo, y sobre todo el renacer de las artes con la música. Argumentos Principales Tanto Nietzsche como comentadores han señalado el carácter "imposible" de la obra, que califican de muy obscura y de la cual, dicen, es muy difícil desprender una organización precisa.Aaron Ridley, « Redemption through Art: The Birth of Tragedy », in Routledge Philosophy Guidebook to Nietzsche on Art. Sin embargo, Nietzsche logra exponer los temas y cuestiones principales que sobresalen de manera sutil: los Griegos, que figuran clásicamente como un pueblo feliz y sereno, necesitaron de la tragedia; su exuberancia y demasía de vitalidad parece ligada intrínsecamente a un pesimismo que en la tragedia se manifiesta como una búsqueda de lo terrible, búsqueda que coexiste con una tácita necesidad por lo horrible. De esta manera Nietzsche se pregunta: ¿por qué este arte griego? ¿por qué la tragedia? y ¿qué es el espíritu dionisíaco? Según Aaron Ridley « Redemption through Art: The Birth of Tragedy », in Routledge Philosophy Guidebook to Nietzsche on Art, p. 13., los temas abordados por Nietzsche en el Nacimiento de la Tragedia están distribuidos de forma concéntrica: en el centro se sitúa la individualidad del hombre, su existencia separada, que no es más que una ilusión apolínea. Esta ilusión es desenmascarada en la tragedia, gracias a la cual las dos fuerzas estéticas apolínea y dionisíaca, se encuentran yuxtapuestas. Por medio de la tragedia el individuo se halla frente a frente con el pensamiento trágico, que es la quintaesencia de su existencia. Origen musical de la tragedia Para Nietzsche, es a partir de la música que la tragedia se origina y se comprende realmente. Parafraseando a Schopenhauer en su idea de que la música es una afirmación de la vida, una expresión de un primitivo y universal afán de vida; el autor deja nacer el arte dramático a partir de los cantos rudimentarios en honor a Dioniso. El hombre griego, en su cortejo báquico, en su danza pagana, despierta y exacerba las fuerzas de la naturaleza y las somete al poder armonioso del coro . Durante la representación teatral griega, el canto del coro es el cogollo de la tragedia; es la suma de varios individuos fusionados en una sola voz, cantándole a la plenitud. Es a partir del coro que se desprenden enseguida los personajes célebres en la tragedia clásica (Esquilo, Sófocles, Eurípides): primeramente Dioniso, después los héroes y los dioses presentes en los poemas homéricos. El pensamiento trágico Habiendo introducido esta concepción griega del teatro, Nietzsche entra en materia con una idea que él apreciará por el resto de su vida: el pensamiento trágico. Podríase concebir el alma trágica como una aceptación del mundo tal y como es en su manifestación inmediata y en su aspereza, sin promesas, ni esperanzas, de algún "más allá". El alma trágica es gozo pleno de los placeres terrestres, así como también aceptación de los males y las miserias: los dramas de la vida del individuo son vividos con humildad y estoicismo. De nada servirá buscar algún ideal, alguna condición de vida perfecta que se imponga como modelo; se tiene que acoger en su plenitud a la vida, como lo hace el animal. Nietzsche afirma que esta alma trágica salida de la tragedia se mantiene presente en las obras de los dos primeros poetas trágicos griegos, Esquilo y Sófocles, pero que irremediablemente se debilita con con el posterior y tercero, Eurípides. Véase también * Anexo:Bibliografía de Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche * Apolíneo * Dionisíaco Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.nietzscheana.com.ar/textos/de_el_nacimiento_de_la_tragedia.htm Texto completo de El nacimiento de la tragedia] * [http://pwp.etb.net.co/andavid21/Grecia_la.zip Grecia, la doctrina de la demostración y la tragedia], por Estanislao Zuleta (.doc) Categoría:Obras de Friedrich Nietzsche Categoría:Libros de 1872 Categoría:Richard Wagner de:Die Geburt der Tragödie aus dem Geiste der Musik en:The Birth of Tragedy et:Tragöödia sünd muusika vaimust fi:Tragedian synty fr:La Naissance de la tragédie he:הולדת הטרגדיה hr:Rođenje tragedije it:La Nascita della Tragedia ja:悲劇の誕生 ko:비극의 탄생 pt:O Nascimento da Tragédia no Espírito da Música ru:Рождение трагедии из духа музыки sh:Die Geburt der Tragödie aus dem Geist der Musik sk:Zrodenie tragédie z ducha hudby sr:Рођење трагедије zh:悲剧的诞生